Pick Me
by happyfan3928
Summary: Happy romantic fic.
1. Chapter 1

Tracey saw the sign for Welcome to Charming and sighed as she looked amused around at the surroundings. It seemed like the perfect place for this vacation or soul searching she was looking for. Walking into the gas station convenience store, her eyes go straight to the coffee section and goes right for the largest cup they have when she touches hands with someone else.

She glances at him and notices his white tee that had some dirt on it and a black, motorcycle vest with the Sons of Anchary symbol on it. His darker blue eyes darted to hers and she saw him hesitate for a moment. He backed his hand off to let her grab a cup and she quickly did and moved out of his way.

It was strange how she felt like her heartbeat was accelerated and felt the strong gaze of the muscular man near her. She was positive he was yet to take his eyes off her and it was making her a little bit uncomfortable. So much so that she klutizisly dropped the lid and quietly cursed at herself. "Fuck."

As she bent over to pick it up, she forgot that this morning she threw a red sundress on with no panties and felt the dress come up dangerously close.

She heard the man quietly groan in agony and she turned to see that there was a bulge in his jeans that was growing by the second. Thank goodness there was no one around to witness their encounter. The gas station was vacant with the exception of the teenage boy who was focused solely on his cell phone playing music to even notice the two were in the store.

Not even thinking about it, Tracey impulsively reached forward and grabbed his hardening penis firmly. It felt so full in her hands and she could feel herself getting wet. Lifting her gaze, she moved up to seeing the ice cold eyes staring right back at her. It made her want to jump back in caution, but something in her, maybe wanting to be fun or playful for a change, squeezed his member instead and watched as the man's eyes tightly shut.

"Follow me." Feeling a strong sense of confidence and noticing her effect she was having on this man was enticing for Tracey. Letting go of him, she walked into the women's restroom when he followed in after her and roughly pushed her against the wall and felt his lips go straight for her neck. She squirmed under his touch and he felt his large cock twitch towards her.

Not wasting any time, Happy picked the lady up and set her on the bathroom counter. They got lucky that it wasn't a messy bathroom, as an employee had checked off it had been thoroughly cleaned ten minutes prior. Happy may like to get dirty, but not that kind of dirty.

Slipping his hands under her dress and feeling that she had no underwear on and he felt like his dick couldn't get any harder. This woman was turning him the fuck on and he couldn't get enough. He had to get in there quick before he embarrassed himself, as he tried to count the tiles in the bathroom to distract his mind from this beauty for a few seconds. He would never admit that he shut his eyes and breathed in her flowery scent a few times in asthonishment.

Tracey wrapped her legs around him for a brief moment as she pulled her body closer to the edge of the counter while simultaneously reaching forward to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants.

Happy pulled back and quickly pulled his boxer briefs down and urgently rammed his dick inside of her vagina. He couldn't hold back another groan as he felt how tight and wet she was and he grabbed on tightly to her hips. Fuck this felt good.

Tracey tried to get some balance back and grabbed the bottom of his fitted tee to ball up in her hand. When she initialionally saw how enormous his penis was it did make her a little nervous because it was the biggest one she had ever seen before. And it was thick as well which made it even better. She couldn't dream up a hotter fantasy.

It was hitting spots she never knew she had before. Grabbing the back of his head, she pulled him closer to her and she latched her teeth into his shoulder. The change up of his pace to a faster and quicker pump was all the acknowledgement she needed to know that he was all in. It felt very animalistic and sexy and he felt it all stop when she gripped his bicep.

"My pace now." She whispered in his ear and he felt her hands gently grab his hips while digging her nails into his skin and start a slow, delicious rhythm. Any and all complaining he was about to do had vanished from his mind.

No, Happy didn't normally ever go for sex like this before. It wasn't this kind and he preferred the sluts face down ass up. This gal wasn't letting him take control or maybe he was actually letting this gal have control for once? It was all a blur.

Happy slid his hands over her thighs and enjoyed the velvety, soft touch of her skin and the light scent of sweet rose. When he felt her mouth enclose over his nipple, he bit his lip harshly fighting back a groan. This chick was getting away with touching him in ways no other woman had before. Happy was very down to business kind of fuck and it was always rough and hard, usually anal. He liked to just have the bitch take it and always be in control. Unless sometimes when he was sloppy drunk and a horny gal came around then he would have her blow him. Minimal effort and then he always slept better after he orgasmed.

He pulled his cock out to try to put in her ass and he felt her hand stopping him from her entrance. "Can we not? I've never done that before ...and your dick is so big I just…" Tracey started to explain nervously and her body started to tense up as she looked at his dick and Happy felt embarrassed that his penis twitched in excitement over her compliment, Happy could feel it as he was holding her body tightly, and she lost track. Couldn't think of where she was trying to go with all that. But it didn't matter. Because Happy reached down and squeezed her hand gently and moved it to the side as he felt her body loosen up and relax against him.

Okay, for one time he can skip finishing with anal as he only took a few more pumps inside her pussy before he pulled out as he orgasmed. Forgot to put a condom on? That wasn't like Happy either.

Hearing a cell phone vibrating brings them back to reality and Tracey grabs the phone and looks to read a text message. "I have to go." She steps down and grabs some tissues to quickly clean herself. She can't believe she forgot to put underwear on this morning. And that she had sex with a complete stranger. This was off to one wild of a beginning!

Happy felt a brief moment of discontent before nodding. Did he actually want to hang out with her more after that? Probably only if they went another round he thought to himself before cleaning himself off.

He felt his chest tighten a bit as he observed her leaving in her car. That was an unplanned detour, but fuck if it wasn't the best one yet.

What do you think? Review if you liked it. I love constructive criticism too! Please be kind. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Happy felt himself stop in his tracks when two weeks later he walked into the car shop and overheard a conversation. When he saw the familiar dark brunette with the shiny, long hair and saw her talking to Half-Sack. He felt his curiosity peaked when he heard her speaking. "I just can't figure out what's wrong with it. It's a new car."

Happy felt instant rage seeing the way Half Sack was openly gazing fondly at Tracey. Although she was clueless to his adoring gaze as she was staring at her hunter green car in confusion.

Not wanting her to be speaking to him anymore and also not wanting to appear like he cares, Happy walks over nonchalantly and snatches the clipboard from Half Sack. The newbie makes himself scarce and walks away as Happy reads the review of her car. "Should only be a day or two." He finally took a moment to look at her and saw her slight, distracted smile. Her attention went back to looking at her phone but he didn't really know what else to say. He didn't want the conversation to end there, as for the first time he was actually was glad to see a woman he banged again.

"Okay, thank you." Tracey absentmindedly answers after reading a text message and turning to walk outside. Guess she would have to call an Uber, but at least it was a nice day out.

"Did you want a lift?" Happy asked her, reluctantly following her outside the shop. If he didn't feel like a little lost puppy dog in this exact moment.

Tracey gave an innocent smile and met Happy halfway. "I want to be the one to take you for a ride." Grabbing the middle of his tee shirt and balling it up he felt a hot sensation run down his body.

Happy nodded and refused to waste any time on words and grabbed her waist and started out towards his bike. He only had one helmet, as he never has an extra with him. He preferred life on his own. He watched as she got on the bike and licked his lips taking in the sight of her holding onto the seat and what was in between her thighs that he couldn't wait to get back in. He didn't second guess placing the helmet on her and even strapped her in, as she silently observed and loved how he just focused on the task at hand and wasn't much for small talk. This was new for her. She was enjoying the quiet. There was a very secure feeling of being safe when she was near him. It also was nothing she would admit to though.

Happy was surprised that she was very well behaved on the drive to her place. Or maybe it was wishful thinking that she would be naughty so they could finally fuck already.

They reached a cozy cottage with a few acres of wooded land and Happy realized it was a beautiful home. Something that would be in one of those magazines.

Happy waited for her to get off the bike before shutting it off. Watching her in jeans that hugged those hips he couldn't get enough of their first time. His hands itched to touch her. But he was waiting for her to make another move, to make sure she was comfortable. Happy wasn't an idiot and knew how scary or mean he could be. He wanted to be sure she wanted him again. Then he would have his way with her.

Tracey fiddled with her fingers for a second after she got off the bike. Happy was sitting on his bike that he had turned off and he was watching her. "Do you want to come inside and have a glass of lemonade?" The sweet way she said it made Happy smile.

"Sure, I'll have some **lemonade**." He replied and as he followed her inside, his eyes lingered on her ass in those jeans. He quickly tucked his dick into his belt since he didn't want her to know he was already rock hard. Not like he doesn't get laid, on the contrary Happy was having sex daily and pretty much any chance he could get. Always. He usually didn't like to have repeat sex with the same gal more than a handful of times. They would start getting too clingy and Happy would hit the road. At least these few times should be fun with her he thought.

Walking into the house, Tracey immediately goes into the kitchen and tosses some ice cubes in two glass cups and pulls the lemonade out. Happy enters the room and stares at her blue tank top that was fitted to her beautiful curves. Fuck she was hard to resist!

Tracey slides a glass next to Happy and notices his eyes are on her chest. "Hey, up here!" She snaps her fingers and Happy glances curiously at her.

"What you gonna do 'bout it?" Happy smirks, thinking he had all the power.

Tracey gives an evil grin and runs her toned arms down Happys body and he hates that he makes a gulp noise when her fingernails graze his lower abdomen. Slipping her fingers expertly into his jeans and pulling his erect member out, Happy felt like he was in a fog. Once again, it felt like it was only him and her around. "Maybe something like this….." She started to say and firmly stroked his dick. The way she put extra attention going up and down on the tip a few times was his favorite part. She had to have got an A in anatomy.

Tracey let go of his penis to Happys displeasure, only to take off her top which revealed her big boobs in a push up blue lace bra. "Oh fuck." Happy moaned and was able to briefly squeeze her ample breasts before she got down on her knees. Luckily it was the spot that had a rug to help hold her in place more comfortably.

Happy couldn't believe he was losing control again to this woman. He had a few dreams about her, though he tried to forget about that. Or the fact how he preferred brunettes now with long hair. Or how he's been fucking one to two of them a night and he still can't get her out of his mind. He cursed himself for thinking about that and wanting to enjoy the pleasure.

Slowly, she was inserting his dick into her wet mouth and sucking on him hard. Happy actually grabbed the counter at one part of Tracey bobbing up and down on his cock.

'Last Happy Last' Happy kept that thought in the back of his mind as he watched her giving him a blowjob. The way she effortlessly worked over his whole length and be able to lean back against the counter and enjoy the view. She seemed much more comfortable with his size the second time around. The thought of getting to be in her ass made Happy grab the back of her head and slam it all the way down a few times on his penis. He couldn't escape the groan and tilting his head back in pleasure. Having his whole dick in her mouth while she was lightly sucking on him was driving him up the wall.

He flipped her around in a swift motion and entered her vagina. Feeling that same pleasure as the last time he was inside of her as he doesn't seem to notice how much she was making him lose control.

Grunting as he thrusts his hips into her as he can to get all this pent up frustration he did not even know that he had for her. He needed to remind her how good it was. There was a reason he couldn't stop thinking about this woman and he was trying to tread carefully.

Not wanting to be undone, Tracey sits up in front of him as she throws her hips into him with a strong force. They both end up coming within a few minutes of each other.

Happy leans over her body as he hovers over her gazing down at her body. She was tight and so fit. And the way she would moan and arch her back is what he would visualize each time he has orgasmed since her. "You're not leaving yet." Happy states bluntly. Even though he had sex with her, he wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"You are at my place." She laughed lightheartedly and Happy felt a tug at his heart. He tried to cover it up with a fake cough and started tracing her curves.

Tracey did enjoy the company and was shocked that Happy ended up staying pretty late. They had fell asleep and she woke up to him late at night massaging her breasts. "I gotta go." Happy was leaving first thing in the morning for a club thing and he didn't do sleepovers.

"Mmmmkay." Tracey sleepily moaned and when she pushed her naked chest against Happys chest, he relaxed his body and enjoyed feeling her boobs against him. They were so perky.

Oh fuck. Happy thought to himself as he looked down at a naked, sleeping Tracey the next morning. He had spent the night.

Part 2-Since I got a few reviews already, as a thank you, here was Chapter 2! Been so much fun writing this.

How do you think Happy is going to react?

Thanks to all who liked/reviewed/enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews, I got so into this story, I wrote the first few chapters in one sitting! Enjoy!

Did Happy react well to his first sleepover? The answer is no. Happy bolted first thing that morning before Tracey woke up. He was all confused and to be honest, frightened. This wasn't something The Killer does.

Two days later, she was back at the garage to pick up her car. Happy still hadn't reached back out to her, not like she cared. She was doing some freelance work in town and it was nice part time hours.

Happy had rearranged his schedule that day and took care of torturing someone a few hours earlier so he could be back when she came to pick up her vehicle. Might have had a prospect also keep an eye on her. Maybe.

She was standing at the counter, filling out some paperwork in some boots, jean shorts, and a tight pink floyd logo shirt showing off a smidge of cleavage. Her toned legs fully on display as she casually has her right leg hooked behind her left, wearing her white sneakers.

Her hair was up in a ponytail and all Happy wanted to do was grab her head and shove it down on his cock. But he also dipped out of her house that early morning without even a note or bye. He was sure she was mad.

As he saw Half Sack coming up to help and most likely flirt with her, all Happy did was shoot him a glare and he was gone again. Now that she was here, Happy was feeling that familiar ache that something was missing was finally back. And looking at her, he realizes it's her. He never had feelings like this for a girl. Never got attached. But he couldn't stop himself from wanting and craving only her. Now that was a new one for Happy to only want one woman.

"Hey." Happy looks down at the ground for a moment, hoping she would speak. She only nodded her head at him as she set the clipboard down and headed for the door. Happy quickly caught up to her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait...just wait." The words were out before Happy even knew it and he was much quieter with that statement than anything else he had said to her.

Tracey crosses her arms and Happy can't help the quick glance at her cleavage displayed in the v neck. He just wanted to touch them. Realizing he needs to focus and win her back before he goes after those large boobs. Fuck did he miss them.

Not too firm, but firm enough. He enjoyed laying on her breasts while she would run her fingers up and down his back. The first night he was over she did that and he craved it as a nightly routine from time to time. Tracey would get The Killer completely and utterly relaxed and at peace for that duration, and then Happy would tease her and bring her close to the edge a few times before letting her get her release.

He knew part of the reason was because he was selfish and was wanting her to pay for making him fall for her. He hated having a weakness now. And nothing was sexier than watching her come undone over and over again.

"Really, we have nothing to talk about." She tries to push past him, her mind obviously made up.

This time Happy uses his strength to hold her back. He would be a sweet guy, but also a stubborn asshole who wants who he wants (her) and use that to his advantage. "No, just listen. I fucked up." He blurts out before sighing and rubbing his bare head in frustration. Why was this so hard?!

"No you didn't, I knew what it was. Just a good time." Tracey nervously locked her fingers together as she seemed nervous. Happy realized this must be a habit of hers.

"Just a good time. Right. Cause forget it if it could be more." Happy walked out and pulled a smoke out as he lit a cig to blow some steam off outside.

"What is your deal?" Tracey asked him as she followed him this time. "You left me. Remember?" Happy head shot up as he stared at her for a long time.

"I didn't want to. And that scared me." He sighed and when he opened his eyes he saw that Traceys facial expression had softened and she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm scared too." She decided right then and there, fuck it, if she had fun and good, no amazing sex, with this guy then why not enjoy it.

Happy had been sucking up to Tracey. After his initial fuck up of leaving the next morning, Happy convinced her that his feelings were true and he wanted more. He wanted more of her.

This particular morning, he was in between her legs waking her up her favorite way. He would even force himself to not eat her out for a few days so when his mouth is finally on her, she loses it. Happy was working her body over and learning how to take back some of the control. When he had complete domination moments, those went in his wank bank. For whenever he wasn't with Tracey, which the past two weeks is only a few hours at most. Happy couldn't fucking take it to be gone from her for more than that, or at the very least check in. She was popping up more in his thoughts throughout the day.

"Morning baby." Tracey mumbles as she grinds her hips into Happys head.

"Hey ...baby…" Happy replies softly and kisses her lips as he slides his tongue back into her and Tracey bucks her hips up. He might not say a lot with words about how he feels for her, but she can tell by his actions and the way he touches her how he truly feels about her. Even if he pisses her off, when he typically uses his strength against her because he's a human being and not perfect.

Happy was going to continue, but felt Traceys hands pulling him to her face for a kiss. They had so much passion between the two of them. Happy now understood why people would date. The connection he has with Tracey was unlike anything he's ever had.

Knock, Knock

"Happy, ten minutes til we leave. Quick fucking around and lets go!" Jax yells at the door while Happy grumbles for him to fuck off.

"I'll miss you." Tracey gives him a few quick pecks on the lips as she rolls his balls around in her hand. She had all the power right in her hands.

He never says I miss you to her, which she understands is him putting up a wall. But she notices when his eyes light up when she tells him she missed him. "Don't forget about Bob" Happy used one hand and reached out into the nightstand drawer to pull out a pink vibrator that he said is the only way she could pleasure herself when he's gone. Not allowed to take any pictures or videos because he doesn't want that getting out there. He got hard knowing she was his own little fantasy and how lucky he was to have found her. Happy had a few, very strict rules he enforced with her. She's only allowed to touch herself with him. He didn't want her pleasing herself when he wasn't around.

And begging. He made her beg a lot. Sometimes painfully so when he would nuzzle his nose against her clit and slide a few licks in. He had to know how badly she wanted him. That was his deepest desire and she would prove it often.

"Please...Hap...I can't take much more." Tracey was working her pelvis down into Happys face. Lately he had been starting to punish her for longer.

It's one she has never asked of him to reciprocate. Yet, no one ever saw Happy getting intimate with anyone but her. No one dared to bring that up though, as he was the most private person of the club. Happy wanted her to know, but she would never ask and he was still trying to figure all this relationship shit out.

Walking out to his bike the following day, Tracey notices that Happy has their hands interlaced and it melts her heart that he's being sweet. There were times he was someone that nobody else but her would see.

As they approached the bike, she noticed there were two helmets waiting there. "It's not a big deal or anything, but I got you a helmet. Just so you're safe." Happy tried to shrug it off as Tracey melted at the gesture.

"Oh baby, you are so going to get laid tonight." She laughed as she reached out and pulled his body against hers.

"I get laid every night with you." He flatly replies, knowing he's got an amazing sex life. With the same person.

"Is that so bad?"She asks flirtatiously as she swings her hips as they walk into her place, where he just happened to start leaving a few of his things because he spends the weekends there. And sometimes during the week. Really it was a new excuse each week. But whatever. He liked his alone time with her.

Tracey is wearing a blue and white dressy button up top and is slowly unbuttoning her top, a little too slow for Happys liking. Happy suddenly forgets what they were talking about and reaches out to give them a squeeze. "Help yourself Happy."

"You know I always do babe." Happy completes taking all the buttons off and pushes the top off and Tracey is left in a nude bra. "You're so beautiful." He stares in awe sometimes at her beauty, of course she's beautiful and all that on the inside, but sometimes he gazes at her body in appreciation too.

"I'm ready." She simply states and reaches down to squeeze his erection.

"For what?" Happy didn't give a fuck, he was going to give her whatever the hell she wanted.

"Let's try anal. I bought some lube the other day…" She starts to walk into the bedroom looking for it while Happy follows and is still replaying in his head what she just said.

"Babe. Are you sure?" He stops her from looking around the room by grabbing onto her shoulders. She looks up at him and nods. She had asked him to give her awhile before trying it, and he had respected her wishes and patiently waited for her to bring it up. Now he had to act normal and not scare her off of it either. Play it cool, Happy thought to himself.

"Yes. I want you to be the first, at least for me." She says sweetly and strokes his chest, making him shudder, knowing he's had plenty of anal sex before her. In fact he was known for preferring that before her. He was just excited to have it in any of her holes to begin with, to be honest. She did make him hold off on the anal sex, however, she more than made up for it with her hands, mouth, and vagina. Happy had never been more sexually satisfied and it was from the same woman.

He picks her up and carries her over to the bed, which had the three different kinds of lube she had apparently bought on it. Laying her down he locks eyes with her. "I love you." He said and leaned down to place a few gentle kisses on her jawline, down to her neck and shoulder and began to caress her body as he put a good amount of lube on and slowly and very generously started pumping his cock inside her ass.

What did you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys...thanks so much for all the reviews and messages! I really am feeling the love and appreciation for this fic. I know it's not perfect, I'm not trying to have it be so I can crank out more chapters. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and review afterwards if you have a moment. :)**

"Ugh, why do they even make top shelfs? Nobody can get up here!" Tracey grumbled as she stood on her tip toes and stretched her arm to grab the baking spray. Happy was sitting at the kitchen counter, content with admiring the view of her body stretching and thinking about how he had fucked her hard this morning, otherwise he would probably have tried to have sex with her, instead of helping her like a gentleman.

"Must be for us guys pleasure." He absent mindedly went to grab his dick and noticed it was still sore. He had a difficult time being around Tracey and not fucking her one way or another. She was a sexy vixen. Here she was trying to bake and he was getting hard. He didn't think it was possible for him to have a completely flaccid penis around her.

Just because she was baking didn't mean she couldn't make it a bit more entertaining for Happy. She had to wear some clothing for health purposes, but was only wearing a pair of red lace panties and a tight white tank top. Happy loved how when she was close to him, he would slide his hands under her shirt and pull lightly on her nipples. The way she leaned her head back and sigh told him that she liked it.

Happy was surprised to have enjoyed the afternoon with Tracey while she was baking, with no sex. The club was doing a charity event that weekend and Tracey was helping Gemma for the bake sale. Happy liked that Tracey didn't ask for his help with this girly shit and instead every once and awhile she would walk over to him and put her hands on his upper thighs and leave a few wet kisses on his neck. It wasn't like him to give affection if it wasn't leading to sex. He would normally push a woman away if she was getting like that. That was a red flag in his book. He hated that he was actually enjoying it. He would shrug those feelings off if he started to think too much about that.

"That's the last one!" Tracey put the banana bread into a container and felt Happy come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks for helping the club." Happy grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. It felt good to have her close.

Tracey turned in his arms and leaned in for a kiss. It was like every once and awhile it felt so serious between the two of them for a moment.

A knocking at the door made Tracey pull back, much to Happys dismay. "Who the fuck is here?" Happy asked as Tracey put on a robe and went to answer the door.

The blood started to boil in him when Tracey came back in the room with another man. A polo and khaki pants, straight laced kind of man. Happy would destroy him. "Happy, this is Steve. Steve is, umm...well my husband." She decided to rip the damn band aid off. Of course Happy never asked any questions, but he figured she was single. The thought of another man touching her made him feel extremely dark and twisted in all the ways he would torture another person. He was getting furious.

As soon as Happy saw Steve, he placed an imaginary target on him. He would wait for the perfect time and kill him. No way could he still have a pulse after Happy knows Tracey fucked him. No fucking way.

Luckily, Steve ended up calling for an uber down the road, after locking eyes with The Killer. He didn't have a death wish afterall.

"Your what? Your fucking married?" Happy couldn't believe it. This had to be some sick dream.

"Technically, yes." Tracey bit her lip and timidly looked up at Happys stone cold face. She saw how angry he was and it threw her off balance.

"I'm gonna kill him." Happy announced as he started to head for the door, when Tracey stopped him and stood in front of him.

"Please don't." Her eyes were pleading with him. "He had an affair. He had an affair for a year and I found out. I came out here to process."

"I've been part of your fucking processing?" Happy yelled and couldn't help the rage that radiated off him when he punched a hole in the wall.

"Why do you care? Do you ask every girl you attempt to sleep with that she's single beforehand? No, I didn't think so." She knew she was getting bitchy, but she had a point too. She had a right to do whatever the fuck she wanted after the betrayal she went through with her husband. She wasn't expecting this to happen with Happy and each day that it continued on surprised her. She expected him to be gone by now. Seeing Steve brought back all these insecurities she had about herself not being enough for him, trying to justify him cheating.

"You don't see how good you are." Happy fought the urge to touch her face and balled his hands into a fist. Walking out, he made sure that Steve was long gone before riding out.

Tracey leaned against the counter and kept replaying what he said to her in her head. Could he truly mean that?

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Happy topped off a fifth within two hours, only taking a few long pulls from the bottle each time. Fuck a glass. He felt the warm liquid running through his body and it was warming him up. Too much had happened today and his head was spinning.

He glanced down and noticed his cock was starting to expand and he groaned to himself. All he wanted to do was cum and go to sleep. He knew he could easily grab a croweater or gal around the clubhouse to get him off, but he told himself he didn't want to get up to actually get one. Because that would be too much effort.

Sliding his hand up and down his shaft he decided would have to do for the night. It was feeling good until he heard a soft knock at the door that pulled him out of his dirty thoughts of a certain brunette beauty.

And be damned, it was her. He knew no one else would come to disturb him in his room. "Come in." He let go of his dick, but as he was dropping it, Tracey walks in and his huge penis catches her eye.

She couldn't believe it. She walked in on the The Killer jerking himself off. Did these guys even do much of that? There was always an endless supply of women around willing and eager to please them. That very thought was not lost on her.

Which is why when she entered this scenario she realized it could have been very different. And thank goodness it wasn't.

"What do you want?" Happy asks her, not really trying to hide the fact of his current situation. He was frustrated with his feelings for her and the more time he spent with her, the stronger they were getting. Why was she having this effect on him? He couldn't even fantasize about her without her interrupting those thoughts too.

"I ...umm...I'm sorry. I should have told you. You deserved to know the truth." The truth came pouring out of her as she saw his eyes lifted to lock with her gaze. She would be lying if she didn't admit to herself they were good for each other.

He fucking hated that after she spoke her truth, he geniunly forgave her. In his heart and everything. That had never happened before for Happy and it was another frightening moment of realization for him. He had to make her pay. He hated how much of a little bitch he was starting to become and feel for her. She had him wrapped around her fingers.

Happy decides it's fucking time to take some control back. And nothing would be better then him pounding into her, balls deep, giving her all of him and listening to her moans which further encouraged him.

He moved to the edge of the bed and looked at her blankly until she came over and stood in front of him.

Her fingers started to twitch a little in front of her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to never show that sometimes he was a bit intimidating when she had his entire focus.

She tried not to think about how he could have given into his urges and had sex with another woman. It had to mean something for him to choose to do it alone.

Unfortunately for her, Happy had the same thought and deemed it time for payback. He pulled her down into his lap and started nibbling on her ear while moving his other hand onto her hip. Feeling her start to gyrate her hips against him and although it was a very pleasurable feeling, he placed both hands on her hips and squeezed roughly, making her yelp in pain.

"Stop it." He darkly commanded and she noticed how his eyes seemed to get a little bit darker. She felt like her whole body was on edge and hyper aware of all her senses. She was obedient and immediately stopped.

"Good girl." Happy leaned forward and placed a few kisses along her jawline. He couldn't stop touching her and enjoying the feeling of her body. He felt his control starting to waver and pulled it back by taking her top off and quickly snapping her bra off and it somehow ended up on the other side of the room. Watching her breasts pop free of their constraints made him slap her firm ass and groan inwardly.

Tracey risked another look into his piercing blue eyes as he hiked up her skirt and moved her panties to the side. He pulled her down once roughly on top of him and inside her and the perfect mix of pleasure and pain coursed through her body.

She noticed how he looked back at her again before repeating himself and crushing her on top of him. She was biting her lip trying to not make much noise. The walls were about the only thing that was thin around town. "Quit it." Happy demanded as he stopped moving and had her fully down on his package as she kept biting her lower lip. It was distracting him and she went to do it one more time and Happy pulled her face to him and slide his tongue in her mouth. He couldn't help but squeeze her hips and pull her down on him a little more to get comfortable.

Two bucks. All it took was two rocking motions of her hips and Tracey took back control of Happy. Sure she had to let him have some fun for a little bit. Happy leaned his head back feeling the pleasure pumping through his body of their attached bodies and the sweet but vicous rhythm that Tracey was giving him. This was fucking why he was losing himself to her, she made him feel so good.

"Feel good?" She questioned in his ear as she changed speed up and started to very slowly ride up and down his dick. Happy couldn't help the thrust he threw up into her as he placed his face into her neck. He was getting close.

No fucking way was he going to orgasm before her, he flicked his thumb against her clit and she squeezed on his shoulders excitedly. "Does that feel good?" He countered her with a sinister smile on his face. After a few more bounces Happy got her answer and felt her walls shattering around him. That was all it took for him to get a few grunts out before cumming inside her.

"That was hot…" Tracey starts to say as Happy leans back to fall onto the bed with her still in his arms.

"What was baby?" He found himself replying as Traceys fingers start to dance along his muscular chest. He had one casually wrapped around her shoulder while that hand massaged one of her breasts. He was glad she came over, a much better finish. He noticed he slept better when Tracey was with him. No way was he letting her leave tonight.

"You touching yourself. Would you do that again... some time for me?" She asked him. She didn't sound to have much confidence in asking as it was coming out more shy than she wanted it to. She cleared her throat and Happy noticed how her cheeks were turning a slight pink and couldn't help but give her a small, rare smile. It was extremely rare to see The Killer smile, one that wasn't of pure evil or of his sick, twisted side. But a real, happy smile.

Happy wanted to say no. He was trying this once and now she wanted him to do it in front of her? "Maybe if you are a _really good girl_ for me soon. K?" He looked into her eyes with a playful look, but feared his eyes might have gave him away. Ever the opportunist, Happy wasn't going to miss the chance to get something he fantasized about with her too. He needed to pick something good. Really good.

"Okay." She nuzzled her nose into his neck, breathing him in. She started to wonder what Happy would be into and if she was in too deep already.

Happy could see the concern on her face. "Don't worry Trace, I'll ease you into this." His mouth was right at her ear reassuringly, as he whispered to her and he rubbed on her hip affectionately.

What did you think? Take a quick second to review! Please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_Really good girl_...what would Happy fantasize about? Tracey was pondering one night at the club, as she watched Happy interact with his brothers. She noticed how an attractive woman walked by and although he did steal a glance at her, it was very quick. Of course, a threesome. Tracey noticed he didn't pay the slightest attention to blondes so it would definitely have to be a darked haired gal. She was going to take the iniative and give Happy exactly what he wanted.

She found a gal that she saw Happy peer at a few times during the evening. A shorter, but thin framed woman with green eyes and black hair. Tracey could see why that was more his type, an alternative looking busty dark haired gal. It didn't make her mad, she also noticed hot guys as well. It was probably the fact that they were both more up front and honest about appreciating other peoples good looks even right in front of each other.

Leading Happy into his dorm room that night and Tracey opened the door and the black haired gal was sitting on her knees by the bed waiting for them. "Ta-da!" Tracey rubbed Happys side and saw the confusion pan over his face.

"What the fuck is this?" Happy was really perplexed. He wasn't expecting Tracey to invite a guest to their bed.

"I got you a present. Unwrap it however you want." Tracey stood there and waited for Happy to make the first move but he did not budge an inch and appeared to still be concentrating on something.

"Not a good idea." Happy crossed his arms, deciding not to give into this situation. He was smart enough to know better. If anything was too good, there was a reason behind it.

"Didn't say it was. Don't you wanna play?" Tracey bent over and rubbed her ass into him. Happy brought a sexy, sassy side out of her that Tracey really enjoyed with him. She was being more sponteanous and really living in the present with Happy.

"Yes. With you. Not her." Happy rubbed his erection against Tracey slowly. He wasn't even paying attention to the other girl. He was focusing his hands that were touching all over Traceys body. He wasn't going to be able to wait much longer before he really fucked her really hard. He needed this other chick gone so Happy could be inside her already.

"I thought you would love a threesome." Tracey pulls her upper body up. She noticed how much her body was reacting to Happys touch. It was difficult to not get caught up with him, he was intoxicating. So smooth with his hands and he knew exactly what she liked.

"If I had one fantasy to use, not the one I'd choose." Happy started nibbling on her shoulder, taking in her sweet vanilla with what spelled like a touch of cinnamon added fragrance. If this was a test, he was going to pass with flying fucking colors for being soley focused on his woman and not the stranger who Happy had not had sex with yet waiting patiently half naked.

"Well in that case, you want to use her and spice things up?" Tracey glanced down at the woman who couldn't wait for Happy to touch her. Tracey wasn't attracted really to her and since Happy was ignoring her it only made sense for her to leave.

"You are all the spice I want babe." He whispered in her ear before biting her earlobe. "Out." His voice changed immediently as he gave a deathly glare at the girl and left no room for question. The unused woman made a run for it, not wanting him to say it again.

"You haven't told me yet what you wanna do with me yet." Tracey moved out of Happys arms and walked over to his dresser to take her jewerly off. Happy noticed that she preferred doing that before getting naked in bed. A bit of a routine.

Happy sat down on the bed and watched as she tossed the heels aside and took down her hair with the loose curls fall freely along her head. He realized she had just asked a question and he was taking awhile to respond.

"Tie you up." He said cooley, and shot a quick look at her as she raises her eyebrow.

"That's it?" She thought there would be more to it than that. Surely the Killer had something more in store for her.

Happy couldn't contain another rare smile as he looked at Tracey. "Yup." She had no idea what she was in for.

Are you still enjoying this story?


	7. Chapter 7

~2 hours later…~

Traceys body was covered in a layer of sweat, the past two hours being a mix of such good pleasure but Happy wouldn't let her orgasm and would halt it until he went to turn her back on again and do it all over. It was starting to be more painful to not have her orgasm and she was getting cranky.

"Fucking enough!" Tracey finally snapped and Happy took his tongue out of her and looked up at her face. He sure as hell could tell she hit her limit. He had been torturing her with touching all over her body and bringing her to the edge of it before taking it all away.

"I only tied you up. You can't handle this?" Happy was proud of how long she lasted, much longer than he would have if the roles would be reversed (want to see more about her torturing Happy? Let me know!). He wanted to make her beg for it. It was the biggest turn on for him.

"Happy, seriously I'm like throbbing down there, can you please just let me finish. Please?" Her voice was strained and trying to sound pleasant, though he could sense the annoyed undertone.

"Oh baby, you know I don't show any mercy…" He grinned wickedly as he proceded to slowly start licking inbetween her folds and she groaned. Happy tortured her for another hour and then finally let her orgasm.

"You are the worst." Tracey grumbled as Happy lightly chuckled to himself. She liked hearing him laugh.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Happy would kiss her and pull back to stare into her eyes and give her another kiss, followed by staring into her eyes. He felt like he was almost obsessed with her. Realizing he needed time with the guys was important to Happy. He didn't want to lose who he was because of some girl. Happy sat and studied her for a little bit, before deciding to join the guys for a drink and smoke.

"Hold on a second….Happy kicked the girl out of the bedroom?" Gemma asked one of the croweaters who was cleaning up the mess in the clubhouse the next morning.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even look at her. Til he told her to leave. Brutal." The girl giggled to herself as she continued to clean and get the place all clean to be destroyed tonight by another huge party. The place had to be disinfectant sprayed everywhere and Gemma approved. And she expected nothing but the fucking best.

Gemma turned her head just as Happy and Tracey came walking out of the dorm hall. "Hey Gemma." Tracey cheerfully greets and gives a smile to.

Gemmas eyes look at Happy and noticing that he's of course staring at Tracey. They had been out of his bedroom for about a whole two minutes and he was already biting his lip checking out her ass in that body hugging outfit. "Hey you two...sure been spending a lot of time together huh?" Always prodding into other peoples business was Gemmas speciality.

"Yeah." Happy answered slowly, but his eyes that locked with Gemma told a different story. _Back off. _Tracey only looks at Gemma with mild curiosity, before spotting Bobby and walking over to speak with him.

Tracey wasn't stupid, she knew that Gemma was trying to get more information on them. She also knew Gemma needed to check on Happy because she did care about each one of her boys in the club. They were her family.

What was Tracey?

**Thank you for reading! Should I continue this story?**


	8. Chapter 8

Taking the last hit of the joint, Tracey put it out and took a deep sigh as she laid down on Happys bed in the clubhouse. The guys were due back from a two night run any minute now. She was wearing a sexy black teddy that hugged her every curve. Happy was going to fucking love it.

Her lips curved up into a smile as she saw the door swiftly open and Happy wasn't expecting Tracey to be there, let alone in sexy lingerie.

Happys eyes only briefly widened in shock before quickly closing the door behind him. He didn't need to murder someone else tonight for getting a glimpse of his lady. He never cared about protecting some woman image and the only one he was sleeping with as another first. These feelings were sometimes overwelming but instead of running from his feelings, he felt secure enough to talk it out with Tracey. They just got each other.

"You look good." Tracey quietly says, the weed having hit her system and relaxed her whole body on his bed. The sight of seeing Happy after three nights without him made her delighted. She missed the feeling of those intense eyes staring at her. He made her feel beautiful.

Happy felt an erection in the works as he bit his lip at the sight of her on the bed. It was an added bonus when she was baked and he could just ravish her. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

He decides against replying to her, instead he was ready to get down to business. This was a more rare occasion where she would let him play around with her more and have it his way. He wasn't going to waste any time with small talk.

Tossing his boots off to the side of the bed and he rids himself of his pants and tee shirt, and gets on top of Tracey. One of his hands holds onto her hip as the other begins to roughly squeeze her breast as he licks his lips before leaning down to kiss her and slide his tongue into her mouth.

Happy never used to be one for kissing, he thought it was pointless and teenage bullshit. He did notice how Tracey seemed to like it sometimes and that's why he would comply. And maybe it wasn't so terrible. The way their tongues would move across each other was a sweet sensation that Happy never got from a part of sex. He hated that he was enjoying more and more of this with Tracey. Felt like it was making him weak or less of a real man. Especially since he was the Killer and had a very important reputation to uphold.

"I missed you." Tracey whispers into Happys ear, and he can't help the small smile that displays across his face or the warm feeling in his heart at hearing those words from her. He really missed her too.

"How much?" He asks her as he pulls away from laying a few kisses down her neck. He loved the feeling of her pushing her boobs up firmly against his body as he pleased her.

"This much." Using both of her hands, Tracey slides her hand into his black boxers and squeezes his large dick and Happy groans at the feeling of her hands on him. It was something different at the way her touch affected him. It was waking up something inside of himself that had never been used before.

"That much huh?" Happy smirked and started licking and sucking on her nipples. Happy was an arrogant man about how big his penis was, lets be honest here...

Happy never had a girlfriend in his life. He was always on the road or busy with the club. His whole life he had been very independent and would just fuck whoever he wanted, when he wanted, kind of deal. That used to be enough for him.

Now he felt bad when some of the guys would give shit to the others who were in relationships. Seeing how some of those guys could cheat on the runs confirmed Happys thoughts that they definitely didn't care as much about their lady as he did for his. Or maybe respect is the better word. Those were simply thoughts he kept to himself.

Happy was starting to get used to having to jerk himself off which he only had to do on the runs since when he was home, Tracey kept him very satisfied and it was worth it to Happy to keep to that. He justified to himself if she kept him the most pleased sexually that he's been in his whole life, it was worth it.

He still had on his agenda to kill Steve for being a past lover that came around Tracey while he was there. The deep, dark man that Happy was at his core knew he couldn't live with that. The fact that the fucker hurt Tracey pushed him more over the edge to come up with a good way of murdering him.

**Hey all-What do you think? If you liked what you read, please send a quick review! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and hearing from you guys about it inspires us writers! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It should have been a sign it was going to be a night to remember when Happy saw Tracey walk in the door of the club that night.

Should have been obvious that with her wearing a bodycon fitted short black dress that hugged her curves he loved to grope on, that it might attract unwanted attention.

With her shiny long, brunette hair in waves and completely free falling around her face only making Happy recall how last week he grabbed her hair when he was fucking her from behind and held it tightly in his grasp.

Happy felt the blood beginning to boil in his body when he noticed more than a few random guys in the club checking her out as she walked over to him, oblivious to it all.

"What's up with the dress?" Happy whispered as he pulled her down on his lap in a chair. He had his hand halfway over her upper thigh and was lightly rubbing on her skin. Her skin was smooth as butter. He was massaging her upper thigh and she was leaning into his touch, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. He was making sure all the guys here could see she was clearly with him. _This one is not up for grabs. _He made it a point to slowly look around the whole room and make eye contact with any guy he deemed a possible threat. That was their one and only warning, only because they were at his club.

"Went shopping with Gemma. She might have talked me into this dress. Is it too much?" Tracey didn't normally go for the bodycon dress style, but couldn't deny that it really showed off her hourglass figure. Happy hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked in and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"No baby, you look good..._really, really good." _Happy reassured his woman and nibbled a little on her ear. He decided to brush it off and instead enjoy the rest of the night. He was looking forward to fucking her later. Probably fuck her in that dress. He smirked to himself thinking about how good it was going to be.

Three drinks later and Tracey set her empty glass down and stood up. Happy stood up too and she looked back at him curiously. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Happy repeated her question and was pulling out a smoke while he waited for her response.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Alone." She answered quietly to him. No one else was around but she didn't want Happy hovering around her. She could walk back to his room by herself and use the bathroom. She didn't need company.

"Not in that dress you're not." Happy was dead set on his decision as he crossed his arms and kept a serious expression on his face. There was no way he was going to budge. At this point in the evening, everyone that was at the motorcycle club were feeling pretty intoxicated, and Happy wouldn't take any chances. He would rather have her mad at him and safe than anything else.

Tracey could sense how serious he was and she sighed. She did notice the place was getting more rowdy and he was probably just trying to be nice or something. "I guess you could come back with me and roll a joint." She offers him gently as she touches his hand.

Happy gave her a charming smile, glad that she agreed with him, one that made her melt inside. "That's my girl." He places his hand on her lower back and guides her back towards his room.

After they had smoked, they went back out to enjoy some more time with the crew. Happy left Tracey to go get another beverage at the bar. At the time, she was busy chatting to Gemma so Happy knew she was in good hands.

Happy ended up doing a few shots with his brothers, and when he happened to glance back over, Gemma was walking away with Clay and some local drunk guy was standing next to Tracey. Unnecessary close.

Happy could read the uneasiness that Traceys body language was showing and that didn't sit well with the Killer. He was an expert on her body. He studied her body any chance he got. And he never wanted her to feel uneasy around him. She should always feel safe. Always.

As if that wasn't enough to tempt a close to drunk and protective Happy, he witnessed the guy starting to lean closer into her and the way he was looking at her hungrily pushed the Killer to the edge. _She wasn't up for grabs. _

In mere seconds, Happy had rushed back over and pushed the guy off her with such a force that he fell down on the ground. Happy was on top of him with his fist coming down one, two, three times before he knew what was happening.

There was so much blood spewing around him as he violently continued beating this guy into a bloody pulp. His shirt was getting covered in this man's blood.

"Stop. Please stop!" Tracey begged behind Happy and although he heard the words, he couldn't. He couldn't stop. He kept going until the guy was knocked unconscious and three of his brothers had to finally come over and physically pull him off the guy.

When Happy turned and looked at Tracey, the look on her face was of utter shock and horror. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. And the feeling Happy was getting in the pit of his stomach he was about to be in trouble with her made him actually a tiny bit timid.

"I'm going to leave." Tracey started moving for the door and Happy quickly caught up to her outside and away from everybody.

"Don't go. Let's just call it a night." Happy attempted to grab her hand and she moved her hand away from him and turned to look at him.

"Are you serious? You just beat the shit out of that guy. What the fuck?!" Tracey rubs her forehead, not believing what she witnessed. Happy had never once laid a hand on her, but she was scared nonetheless of the intensity of his darkness.

"He crossed a line." Happy tried explaining his actions and he watched as Tracey rolled her eyes at him.

"You gonna do that every time some guy hits on me? Fuck Happy. That's crazy. No." She started rubbing her head again, feeling so many different emotions at once and a faint pounding starting in her head.

"Fuck yeah I will." He firmly answered. He wouldn't back down about protecting her from some drunken idiot stupid enough to make a move on her in front of him.

"No you can't. We aren't even…" Tracey paused, trying to think of what the heck to even call what her and Happy had together.

"Even what?" Happy questioned, hoping she wasn't trying to play this like she wanted a fun fuck buddy for a bit and she now she wanted to be back with her cheating husband. He wouldn't let her fucking leave.

"Whatever. We aren't anything right now. This is casual." She motions her arms between her and him.

"We aren't anything…" Happy starts to say as he backs Tracey up to her jeep. As her ass hits the side of her jeep, her head turns to look at the vehicle for a brief second. Happy takes that opportunity to place his arms above her head in the jeep and stare down at her she can't help but feel those damn butterflies.

"Right." Tracey agreed and why was it starting to get so warm outside?

"I'm only fucking you darling...we are anything but casual…" Happy counters her reply and starts doing soft bites along her neck. He could feel her pulse starting to quicken even if she tried to act like he wasn't turning her on.

Happy put his hands up her dress and pulled her underwear down and stuffed them in his jeans pocket for now before lifting her up against her jeep.

His hands were painfully gripping her hips as she was trying to get his belt off and pants unbuttoned. It was so sexy to watch Tracey undress him. She made Happy feel so valuable and wanted. He craved to hear how much she wanted him all the time. At times even annoying the hell out of Tracey making her verbally say it before giving her what she wants in bed.

Suddenly, Happy heard a roar of motorcycles coming towards the club and quickly set her down and assessed the situation. Seeing that they had their weapons drawn, he jumped on top of Tracey while shooting from his spot as best he could, but they quickly took off.

A few of the guys came outside to see what all the noise was about and saw Tracey hiding by the jeep and Happy with his pants around his ankles and pointing a gun in the direction of the invaders while his erect dick was outside his boxers for all the guys to see. And they all did. For a minute, they forgot about all the shit that was about to come and had a quick laugh at poor Happys expense.

***Authors Note: Thank you so much to all the people reading this story! I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. An extra special thank you to those who take a moment to review. I wish I could just write super long chapters each day, but I have a job and a life that gets busy so this is something I do in my spare time. Please be kind.***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Happy hadn't heard from Tracey all day. Which wasn't a big deal, but when she still hadn't even sent him a text by that evening, Happy began to be curious, so he sent her a quick text. When two hours had passed and there was still no response, Happy didn't like the unsettling feeling he was getting in his stomach as he tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep that night.

Even though it was late, Happy couldn't go to sleep that night not knowing if Tracey was okay or not. She still hadn't reached out to him. It wasn't like her to ignore him. And Happy didn't fucking like it. Not one bit.

When he arrived at her house, he tried to open the front door and noticed it was locked. Happy started pounding his fist on the door. "Open the fuck up Tracey." He yelled, glad that she didn't have any neighbors nearby.

The door rapidly opened and Happy saw Tracey bundled up in a gray fluffy blanket in one of Happys white tee shirts that was oversized on her smaller frame. Her hair was a complete mess and she had sunglasses on. _What the fuck was going on here? _

"Please, be quiet." Tracey whispered and Happy walked into her home noticing how eerily silent it was in there. Why did they have to be so quiet?

"What the hell is going on?" Happy wanted some fucking answers. No one blows off the Killer. Usually they don't live to tell about it either, but he couldn't fucking kill her. He wanted Tracey around him, even if it scared him a bit.

"I have a migraine." Tracey was holding her head in pain and the sunglasses fell down a little on the bridge of her nose which exposed her dry, bloodshot eyes.

"Oh." It was all Happy could muster out. He came over thinking she was either fucking somebody else or up to no good and here she was feeling miserable. He felt like such an asshole. He was enough of a man to realize that and be able to admit it to himself.

"Did you call or something? I've been on the couch all day." Tracey walked over to her phone and noticed that Happy had indeed texted and called her a few times.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay...you weren't answering me." He tried to shrug it off as he scratched the back of his head anxiously, hating this vulnerable feeling he was going through right now. He needed to make her feel better.

Tracey gave him a brief smile, loving how sweet he was to check up on her, that instantly settled his nerves and he walked up to her and gently placed his arms around her in a sweet embrace. "I'll get you some pills for the pain. Be back soon." He lightly kissed the top of her head and walked out the door, being careful to shut it quietly on his way out.

He was back in record time, with a few different pain killers for her to try. He grabbed her bottled water from the fridge to take the pills with as she settled on the couch in between his legs. Tracey was resting her head on his chest and listening to his rheumatic heart beating.

Happy had his arms wrapped around Tracey as he started to smoke a joint watching her pupils start to dilate. The pills were definitely getting in her system. He felt her body seem to drop a little bit more on him a few minutes later and saw that she was passed out.

Happy clearly didn't think this through with him being underneath her but didn't want to wake her either. He never took a nap like this with Tracey. Him taking care of her and all that shit too. Happy justified to himself that finishing the joint and taking a nap with an ill Tracey didn't sound like the worst way to spend an afternoon. He finished the joint and wrapped his arms around her, pulling the blanket up to cover her back.

Happy would never admit that his head might have leaned down a bit to smell the lavender scented conditioner in Traceys hair and it smelled so soothing to inhale. It was more pleasant than the usual smell of cigarettes and alcohol before Tracey that he had been used to his whole life. Never would he admit he secretly loved those flowery scents. Happy hated that he fell asleep in seconds, the relief of Tracey being okay and holding her in his arms when she was in pain was making Happy realize these feelings for her are starting to get really deep. Each time he felt this way, he seemed to drop a little bit more of his guard with her, showing off his vulnerable side.

Tracey awoke two hours later, feeling all of the pain gone from her aching head once and for all. She still felt the strong buzz from the painkillers and was enjoying the feeling coursing throughout her body.

She glanced up to see Happy passed out, sleeping soundly. Happy never snored, something she was very appreciative of. He looked so sexy even in his sleep. So innocent and tempting.

Not being able to stop herself, Tracey runs her hand up his muscular thigh to his semi hard penis. Happy couldn't be snuggled up to her body and not be a little hard. It wasn't possible with her.

Tracey looked over at her pill bottle and reached over and grabbed a couple and sat up on Happys lap. So many women would kill for the opportunity to be all over this sexy man like she got to be. And maybe it boosted her confidence a bit to know that.

Happy opened his eyes to see Traceys large chest right at his eye level. She had moved up so she was sitting on him and had a couple pills in her hand. "Catch up with me." She spoke softly in his ear and bit on his earlobe before placing them down in his hand so he could look at them. He wanted to make sure she wasn't trying to give him Viagra or some shit. He wouldn't put it past her actually.

Happy enjoyed taking these on occasion and it did help with some muscle aches he would have from long drives on his bike. "You wanna party baby." Happy swallowed the four pills, sure to be the perfect concoction for a wild night in with Tracey. Happy started kissing down her neck loving the feeling of her body on top of him. After realizing his feelings were continuing to get stronger for her, this was the perfect distraction, even if for a night to have a good time. Happy was all for it. He loved how Tracey would let him let some of his wild side out and having her naked for the rest of the night to really appreciate and pleasure her body was an added bonus.

He didn't need the Viagra and was able to fuck Tracey twice before they passed out in utter exhaustion and bliss.

"You've never tried Viagra? Oh honey, it's life changing!" Gemma took a long drink of her cappuccino the next morning at breakfast. She had started to plan a few coffee dates with Tracey to find out more about her. She was curious who would have got under Happy's skin. It was obvious to see why as Gemma really started to enjoy Traceys company too. Tracey had won the Queen Gemma over just by being herself. It made sense that Happy had fallen for a woman like her. She challenged him in a healthy way.

It was obvious when they were around each other, the way Happy would look at Tracey, very predatory but at the same time insanely protective. Without a doubt, Happy was the most intense guy of the club, Gemma couldn't imagine what he was like in the bedroom. Couldn't help but be curious. Tracey had to really be something special for him to exclusively fuck her. Yes, word had got around the club. Gemma had nothing but respect for Tracey, as long as she didn't hurt him.

"No, but I've wanted to. Not that he needs it or anything, trust me, the bedroom is where we have the most fun, but it would be interesting for like a night…" Tracey confessed to Gemma. She did not want to say Happy in fear of hurting his ego for wanting to give it a whirl. It was common for most men to clam up when their women even mention the word Viagra.

Gemma smirked and went to her pantry and grabbed out a couple muffins infused with Viagra and placed them in a bag before handing it over to Tracey. They were finishing up their coffees and both had places to be. "I give these to Clay all the time. Works like a charm. One muffin keeps it rock hard for eight hours of pure animalistic sex. When Clay comes home after those week long runs, I fuck him from the second he walks in the door until the pill wears off. I ride that dick like no other bitch he's ever had in his entire life." Gemma finished her statement with such confidence.

Tracey got a huge grin on her face, so looking forward to using it on Happy. Gemma was very experienced in the bedroom and they would spill some of their sex lives details to each other. Tracey was always trying to be creative and keep Happy interested in her. "Thanks Gem. I'll let you know." Tracey gave her a wink as she grabbed the bags on her way out the door. She was definitely going to try it on Happy on Saturday morning. They had nothing planned that day. It couldn't be more perfect.

"You want a muffin?" Tracey nonchalantly asks Happy the next morning as she runs her nails up and down his chest in her bed. He loved the feeling of her nails dragging down his skin gently gave his body. Of course, there had been more than a few times where she dragged them much harsher and drew blood. Was it strange that it turned him on?

"Okay." Happy rolls over to the side of the bed and sits up, taking a long swig of the container of water next to the bed. Happy had noticed that he didn't feel the need to drink as much alcohol when he was with her. He still had a glass of brown liquor a day, but no longer was a full bottle a day. So he wasn't waking up with daily hangovers and being extra grumpy, he instead would have the energy to wake Tracey up for some morning sex. That was his favorite way to start the day. Way better than having more booze and a hangover the next day.

Happy was also getting stronger because he was lifting heavier weights, sometimes visualizing someone hurting Tracey to push him to finish a set of reps. That image alone would always haunt him. Because now Happy had something to lose. Tracey.

"What the fuck Tracey?!" Happy was confused and looked down at his crotch and saw his bulging dick was popping out of his gray sweatpants. They already had sex this morning and for once Happy wasn't feeling horny, even though his dick was saying otherwise.

"I…..wanted you to try Viagra with me." She blurted out and covered her mouth after she realized she actually said it.

"You drugged me?" Happy asked, thinking back to that blueberry muffin she had given him this morning. It tasted like normal and he didn't even think twice about it.

"Well Gemma gave it to me-" She tries to start explaining but Happy cuts her off.

"You are talking to Gemma about our sex life?" Happy groaned, he was a private person for a reason. He didn't want people in his business. It was unnecessary conversation in his mind. Happy didn't have a plain Jane sex life composed of only missionary style. He was always mixing it up with Tracey. Still at this point they had only been with each other and have yet to add a third person to the bedroom since the first time Tracey attempted it.

"Happy, chill out! I just told her something I wanted to try and…" Tracey was starting to get frustrated but still trying to explain herself. But once again, Happy cut her off.

"Why are you telling her this shit? What we do is nobody's business!" Happy realizes his voice is getting louder with each response, but he doesn't care.

"It's woman talk. We talk about this kind of stuff. It's normal. I'm sure you tell the guys all about us." Tracey shrugs it off and take a deep sigh, trying to calm herself down.

"Fuck that. I don't tell them shit. Don't need them trying to fuck you too." Happy was trying to apply pressure with his hand and see if that would stop his erection. Maybe he could get it to stop.

"You don't tell them anything?" Tracey was shocked to hear this. Her husband Steven used to show sexy pictures Tracey took him to his friends. Steven loved to show her off. His friends all thought she was gorgeous and would make no secret of checking her out all the time. Steven loved all the attention his wife was getting. He would fuck her so hard after they would all leave, knowing they all wanted her too made him even more aroused.

"None of their fucking business. I don't want them to see you that way." Happy knew if he shared how much Tracey satisfied him in bed, one day someone would definitely slip up and try and make a move on her. Happy knew he would if he knew how good she was in the sack alone.

Tracey was surprised to hear that Happy was private about them after being so used to being shown off by Steven. Happy didn't want people to see that side of her. And it melted her heart to hear Happy tell her that.

"Oh Happy, I love you so much." She confessed finally saying the words back to him. Happy had been the first one to say I love you and he hadn't pushed her once to say it back.

He wanted her to figure out her feelings for him on her own, but to finally hear her say those words made Happy feel like he could finally let a breath of air out. He couldn't contain the smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss her gently to celebrate. Happy was in fucking love.

**Authors note: Thank you all of you who are still reading this. Let me know your favorite parts too! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Happy was already gone for a week and a half. On a run. He had whacked off a few times already, but was over doing it. He was going to be a few more days and wanted a real release.

Considering that he had knocked back two bottles of whisky should have been a sign for Happy to think twice. Don't be spontaneous. But he grabbed his phone and dialed her number anyway and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Happy, call me to tell me you're coming home soon?" Traceys voice was sweet and hopeful and Happy couldn't help but let out a sigh on the phone.

"No babe. I wish. Actually ...I'm drunk. And horny. And your not here…" Happy groaned and saw the giant bulge in his jeans full erect.

"What are you...what is it you want Happy?" Tracey asked him, not really sure where he was leading this conversation.

"I need to let this out and fuck a random. Please Tracey. It won't mean anything, you know how much I love you." Happy honestly spoke and gripped his cock as he took another long drink of the liquor. He was in a way asking her if it was okay, only for tonight for him to screw someone else.

Tracey bit her lip and saw Tara come up giggling. "You know what Happy, today is a free pass. Go for it." Tracey knew they still hadn't had a real talk about them since Steve came for a surprise visit. She was purposefully trying to avoid having that conversation. And if that means one time letting him have some fun, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it should.

Had Happy not been so drunk to not realize he repeated it back to her. "You too." He hung up the phone and was planning to grab the first brunette he could find. He had no idea what he was setting in motion for her.

Tracey continued to nibble on her own lip as Tara finally made it up to her. Happy could not have made it more clear for her. "Hey girl, how are you feeling?" Tara had a big, bright smile on her face and felt high up in the clouds.

"Happy told me to have fun tonight." Tracey replied and touched Taras wrist which made Tara lock eyes with her. "Should I?" She questioned out loud, never really thinking about if she would if she had a chance.

"Yes, you should. And you should have fun with Jax and me." Tara said with a sly smile on her face. It had only taken Tara a half hour on extasy to admit that she was attracted to Tracey. She was planning to wait until later when she had felt her out more. Tara was hoping at least to get to feel Tracey up. Tracey had such a feminine hourglass figure with beautiful, full portions that would sometimes spill out of her outfits and distract Tara.

Jax was standing nearby when he overheard Tara and was shocked to look over and see Tara holding onto Traceys hands and whispering in her ear. Jax Teller couldn't believe his own eyes, Tara was flirting with Tracey. Jax wasn't proud of the images that started to come into his head and felt a pinch of guilt.

Jax realized he didn't have a death wish and was going to make sure he at least could say he gave Happy a heads up on this situation. Try to do the right thing and cover his ass.

Happy answered on the first ring. "What?" He was about to pick a gal to fuck and didn't have time to talk.

"Hey bro, wanted to give you a heads up. Tara and Tracey are on ecstasy. And you apparently just told your girl to have fun and Tara just admitted she wants Tracey in bed with us…" Jax would even admit that thinking about adding Tracey to the bedroom did entice him a bit. He always found her attractive.

Happy and Jax had very similar taste in women, as both had a special thing for brunettes as they each fell in love with one of them. Jax preferred to have his fun on the side with only blondes. He preferred not to think of Tara while he was banging someone else.

"I will **fucking** **kill you Teller**, do you hear me if you do anything with my fucking girl! I'm on my way." Happy didn't care if he was drunk, or still about two hours away but he was coming home to Tracey. Happy knew that Jax would try to delay as much as possible, but he was a man too.

It unsettled Happy thinking of Tracey begging Jax to fuck her. Especially if Tara wanted her too, how long would Jax really hold off on that fun of a time. This is Jax Teller we are talking about. Happy had to hurry the fuck up.

Jax shut the phone and quickly looked around and noticed there was no sight of the girls. Jax finally saw out of the corner of his eye, almost two hours later, Tara leading Tracey back to Jax's bedroom finally and although he knew he shouldn't...Jax quickly followed behind them. He had to be there to take care of Tara he told himself.

Tara went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, leaving Jax and Tracey standing awkwardly near his bed. "So Happy is on his way. He will be here soon." It seemed like he was saying that last part more to remind himself.

Tara came out from the bathroom and ran over and sat down on the bed, hoping she didn't miss much. By the looks of it, not at all. "Are we doing this or what?" Tara asked and the door sprang open and Happy came in breathing heavily, obviously out of breath. He wrapped his arm around Tracey and glared down at Jax for a minute. The erection in Jax pants showed he seemed to be doing just fine with that scenario.

"No, your not." Happy answers and starts half dragging Tracey out of the room. Happy gets her back into his room with the door shut and triple locked and he groaned to himself and took a deep breath.

"Did you do anything?" Happy voice was low, he had to know. Even if it killed him. He fucking told her to do it.

"No, we just went in the room. We weren't doing anything. I swear. I know when people usually say that, they are lying, but I'm telling the truth." Tracey explained to Happy. He could tell she was high on her ecstasy and she was happy to see him.

"I believe you." Happy nodded his head. Not wanting to have to say anymore on this topic. He was feeling uneasy.

"Happy, you told me to...so why did you come all the way here?" Tracey questioned him and he sat down on the bed and sighed before covering his face for a minute.

"Jax told me. Tara was flirting and shit with you. I guess if I didn't hear anything about it, would have been fine. I thought. But Jax saying that and coming home to that…" Happy scratched the back of his head nervously. "I would have killed my own brother Tracey. I would have killed him for touching you. I really didn't want to do that." Happy took another deep breath to calm down and Tracey could tell she needed to get him to relax.

"I get it babe. And you didn't have to. Because nothing was happening." Tracey deflects the situation, which Happy is thankful for not having long feelings talk and shit.

She studies his face as she moves side to side for a moment. He came home to her. Couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else. Getting on top of his lap, she could feel the heat starting to pool in her pelvic area. Tracey couldn't help the magnetic charge to Happy and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

When she finally pulled away from him to get some air, he squeezed her body against him. "I can't share you Trace. Not with anyone." His eyes locked on her for the last sentence and his tone shows he's not messing around.

"Okay...so don't." She simply replies and tilts her head down to give Happy another long, sweet kiss. Tracey knew he was starting to enjoy all the different ways she would show him affection. The way he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and grabbed a chunk of her hair balling it up in his fist as he kissed her back was currently confirming it. He always wanted more of her.

She loved how when she was in a rare, extra kissing kind of mood, that Happy would give in to her. He would tend to start to sigh after awhile of making out, hoping to get her to move onto the next step, but then Tracey would get her lips back on his and he would hold her in his arms and enjoy as she lightly would suck his bottom lip. The bottom line, Tracey knew when to make the making out more sexual to keep Happy aroused and into it. It was a fun challenge that she loved to find out what drove him wild.

**Authors note: Where are all the reviews? I love hearing from you guys, you still wanting to hear more or should I wrap this up?**


End file.
